A different story
by Commandercuddle
Summary: He could never understand why everyone picked on him when he was growing up, but he knew that he couldn't give up because of that. He had nothing to lose and everything to prove so of course he put himself through training unthinkable for someone at his age. He needed to prove that he wanted to protect them even when they hurt him, because he wasn't an animal. NaruxTaya no harem


**Disclaimer I DO NOT OWN NARUTO this will be said here and here alone.**

Prologue

It was the end.

That was the only way to describe what he felt as he watched the light leave her eyes, the screams of those he had sworn to protected echoing in his ears. He couldn't bring himself to move, long shaggy blonde hair following across his eyes, shielding from the few other occupants of the room shielding the tears that threatened to fall. His mind was frozen be it in shock that the village he called home was burning away, the amber glow of the burning village bathing the room through a single window facing towards the destruction. Maybe it was the still face of his wife, a soft smile still sitting on her face from having seen their child for the first and last time.

A large explosion sounded close by the shockwave shattering the window, showering him with glass shards as his skin burned lightly from the intense heat that flooded into the small private hospital room. The screams of those in the village rose in volume, all of them burning alive in the place they thought safest.

"Lord Hokage?" The words were scared, but if they weren't you would need to be aware of all the death going on outside.

He didn't respond though he couldn't, his eyes could only look at her face the one person who had made him able to live with what he had done in times of war. She had been his saviour, his anchor to the world that he didn't feel was meant for people like him. He wasn't ready to accept their death or reality, every memory he had of them together every moment just as good as last, especially the ones of him letting her into his heart, the only person he had ever spoken to about what he had done and what he thought of himself because of it. His unshed tears did fall then, her still face being overlapped of one with open eyes filled with concern and a sad expression as she fought to keep her tears back while his had spilled free.

He possibly would of stayed frozen thinking back on the past as his mind slowly fractured trying to process the emotions that swept through him, if it wasn't for a single cry that was different from those in the village outside. The cry of a new born baby, only a few minutes old.

His head moved slowly, gazing at the source. A baby with hair mirroring his in every aspect other than length, it wailed in the arms of a nurse, possibly the one who had spoke previously. He couldn't stop the small sad smile that his lips begun to form as he silently walked over to the nurse and gently picked up the bundle in her arms. A few more tears slipped from his eyes as he stared down at their son, his eyes a piercing blue meet a gentle cerulean and his smile grew ever so slightly. The other three occupants of the room looked on at their leader, two were nurses while the third was an anbu captain wrapped in a black cloak his mask was that of an owl and just like the creature would, he watched in complete silence.

Another explosion boomed outside shattering the small silence in the room along with the eardrums of quite a few people inside the hospital itself. The shockwave hit soon after and both nurses stumbled backwards from the force losing their footing, one slammed their onto the corner of a table instantly losing consciousness while the other slammed into the door that led into the small private room.

The anbu pulled out a small slip of paper and slowly kneeled next to the nurse who had hit her hard, rather hard by the size of the gash on the side of her head. He softly placed the paper on the wound and formed a one handed tiger seal, the paper lit up with chakra briefly only a few seconds at the most before he withdrew the paper revealing the wound to be completely healed. Nodding at his work, he turned to the sole person who could give him orders and one of the few people who he recognised as being stronger then himself.

"Lord Hokage…" He trailed off as the blond man slowly raised his head, the small sad smile having grew larger with tears flowing freely from his eyes.

"Give the word for a full retreat, and put everyone who can still walk and has enough chakra to start running damage control, there's a lot of fires that need to be put out" The anbu vanished almost instantly just as the nurse who had slammed into the door started to slowly get back to her feet, rubbing the side of her head to get rid of some of her dizziness.

The room was spinning for her, but her vision came into focus in time to be blinded by a bright yellow flash of light. The flash seared her retinas and she cried out in pain reeling back against the door. Her cry was loud enough to catch the attention of a nearby medic-nin who threw open the door along with the nurse who let out another cry as she was flung forward onto the floor.

"Miss, are you okay?" The nurse let out nothing other than a groan as she rolled around on the floor in pain.

The medic-nin was about to talk a step forward to make sure the nurse wasn't seriously wounded, when his eyes caught the scene that was playing out through the room's window.

It gave a clear view of the large roaring fires that scoured the village, large plumes of billowing black smoke trailing out into the night sky, embers dancing around them tangoing with each other in the warm updrafts being created. Buildings collapsed into rubbles of charred wood and ash, the charred remains littered the street, with the occasionally body untouched by fire having instead been killed by the wooden and metal shrapnel that houses were turned into when large fireballs exploded directly on top of them or nearby. One of said fireballs came soaring over the wall bathing it in orange light and illuminating the sole figure atop the wall, his white coat and blonde hair blowing with the breeze of searing hot air, he stood alone against a wall of black smoke as the forests surrounding the city burned with it.

It wasn't along before something that sounded like a growl combined with a howl blasted through the air at a deafening volume leaving the ears of most ringing. The creator of the sound soon made itself known when a large fox head emerged from the curtain of smoke across from the wall. It's eyes a glowing blood red its fur the purest orange while its mouth seemed to be set in a never ending grin as flames dripped from the sides of it, he watched as it seemed to almost survey the results of it attacks with happiness before it attention was brought to the lone figure standing before it.

Expect they weren't alone, not if you counted the bundle they held in their arms cradling it with their left as their gaze was locked with that of a demon fox.

"**Do you wish to challenge me mortal?"** Its voice was loud; creating winds that both smothered fires and brought some roaring into existence stronger then before. The fox observed the man before it with what could be called curiosity, watching him hold an infant in his arms. It watched as he pulled out and threw a single tri pronged kunai at itself with speed that impressed the ancient fox demon.

It paid him no heed though as its attention was brought back to the village, the fire leaking from its maw growing in quantity as it readied to launch another fire into the village, specifically the mountain that overlooked all of it, four faces carved into the face of it. Imagine the surprise it experienced when it felt as if its entire body had just been shoved into an incredibly tiny boss and then suddenly appearing what would be close to eight kilometres away from the village it so wished to obliterate.

It let out a low growl like a feral dog, before roaring in anger its eyes ablaze searching the immediate area around itself for the cause of this sudden teleportation. It scanned the forest surrounding it that had already begun to ignite from the close proximity to the beast whose body shed embers like a Siberian husky sheds fur. The beasts gaze eventually landed on that same blonde man who had stood on the wall facing it down, but he now stood beside what appeared to be some sort of alter. Octagon in shape with a candle at each point, the foxed watched as the man placed a new born at the centre of it.

"**Do you think to seal me mortal? Even you must know that a child could not hope to contain my raw power!" **The fox let out a deep booming chuckle its eyes glowing brighter its ever-lasting grin growing to an impossible size. The grin soon faltered though, an eruption of thick white smoke obscuring its vision.

"Summoning Jutsu!"

In an instant two of its nine tails shot in front of the fox in a criss-cross pattern, blocking the downward swing of a over sized tanto. The never ending grin that was ever present on its face changed to a snarl as the smoke cleared and the wielder of the katana was revealed, a dull rusty red toad that matched the demon fox in size. Around the toads eyes, on his neck and chest was a bright red paint that distracted the fox momentarily with the bizarreness of it. It was all the time needed for the tanto to vanish in a display of speed before it slapped across the the fox's right front paw. Before it could retaliate the toad took a small leap backwards being careful not t crush those below him, one of which he called down to.

"Minato, I'd ask why I'm fighting the Kyuubi, but..." The toad brought up his tanto in a reverse dual handed grip in front of itself, pushed back by the force of three of the Kyuubi's tails slamming into it.

The blond haired man obviously being Minato glanced up at the large toad and sighed deeply as he set about performing hand signs, "Just keep it busy! I need to prepare to seal it!" Overhead the clash of metal against chakra rang out, more like dull explosions that rocked the surrounding area and up rooted a few of the smaller trees. The toad was trying his best to do as Minato had said, but in reality there was two problems. One he was completely out matched by the Kyuubi a being literally made of chakra that had the ability to level mountains, and two he was getting way to old for this.

Still he tried.

He leapt at the Kyuubi and in a series of small fast slashes with his blade he was met with the Kyuubi's tails each created from chakra and therefore indestructible, along with being incredible out and any prolonged touching of them would almost certainly melt his blade, or fry him to a crisp. He stayed on the offensive even though it was useless, and was still managing to be pushed back one of his legs driving a trench through the dirt as he tried to hold his ground. Every hit pushing him closer and closer to a kneeling Minato who he hoped was almost ready. There was little time to be worrying about minato though as each passing second he was less on the offensive on more on the defensive, and he simply couldn't keep track of all nine of the Kyuubi's tails meaning it was only a matter of time before he missed one. It came after two more blocks the toad was successfully hold back four of the Kyuubi's tails when a fifth shot over where they were interlocked and slashed vertically over his left eye. He croaked in pain thick red blood exploding from the wound and he hoped he had provided enough of a distraction, as he exploded into a thick white cloud of smoke exiting exactly how he entered.

Chuckling deeply the Kyuubi grinned in satisfaction at drawing the toad summons blood, its satisfaction was cut short however when it turned its gaze downward to Minato and faltered as it recognised what he was doing the deep red glow of its eye dulling. The trees that had started to catch alight because of the Kyuubis presence simply went out instantly every single one of at the same exact moment.

;"**It can't be…"** One of it's large ears twitching as it picked up the man's quiet whisper of words.

"_Dead Demon Consuming Soul Technique" _Mianto grunted when the last words left his lips a sharp pain erupting in his chest, forcing him to his knees. He quickly begun a another set of hand seals his finger tips beginning to glow a dull blue as he progressed through the seals, he faltered momentarily a cold chill going down his spine as the presence of the spirit he summoned made itself known, the incoherent sounds it produced almost in a chant like fashion spread fear through his body. Upon the finally hand seal he pressed both hands against the stomach of his on in the certain of the alter as the fox above him howled in pain.

He glanced up as a spiral seal appeared along the beasts stomach as a transparent hand reached with inside the fox he saw the same spiral seal draw itself and glow on the stomach of his son right before he felt a searing pain all over his body. He couldn't help the scream he let out throwing his head backwards and seeing the spirit he had summoned the god of death himself.

"**What have you done you fool!"** The fox roared into the night sky, a column of white-hot flame erupting from its maw. It could feel as the death god pulled at his soul, almost as if searching for a particularly part of it and it was with a finally tug that the hand inside of it clenched and ripped out his yin chakra along with his soul. The worst was yet to come though as he felt the affects of a seal overcome him in his now weakened formed and shot a murderous look to the man below him, the new born he brought with him now with a brightly glowing seal on its stomach, causing a level of either pain or discomfort as it started to cry on the pedestal is was placed atop. The fox could visibly see as what remained of him was pulled down towards the glowing seal, slowing absorbing him into it no matter how he struggled.

"**This can't be! I am immortal! I am destruction!"** It reared its head back as if trying to escape the magnetic affect the seal had on his remaining yang chakra, the only thing that was keeping it alive. **"Mark my words mortal! This pitiful child will not contain me! I will take his body as my own!"**

The blonde man was in to much pain to even consider hearing the fox, he could feel as his soul was pull from his body the very essence of a human, the very essence of himself yet he knew that this was the cost for he had to pay to save those he had sworn to protect. His vision grew dark the pain dulling and in a single moment of clarity he questioned what he had just done, sealing a demon within his own son. Orphaning him, and giving him a responsibility that no one in his or her right mind would place upon a child even yet a new born. Nothing could be changed though, this was what he had to do to save them all, what they had to do to save them all.

It wasn't long before he felt the finally tug and he watched hid body slump to the ground as he was pulled into the stomach of the death god spirit, never to see anyone he ever knew again, not in life or death.

This was how it had to be because when a story ends, another begins.

**This will be the only author note that will ever be in this story. This is my first ever-real attempt at writing and I will have no schedule for when I post chapters, I will simply write when I have time and post when it reaches a sufficient length. Criticism and feedback would also be greatly appreciated from anyone who has a good understanding of how I could possibly improve any aspect of my writing or just criticism on story in general.**


End file.
